


Writing process

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is ao3 author, Chan is distracted, Chan writes woochan smut, Changbin is chill, M/M, Woojin knows nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: He didn't pay attention when he gave Changbin the book because they kinda look the same? Well for his defense he bought them in bulk, so..."Don't be embarrassed about it. I told you it has potential, right?""Fuck me."Changbin cracks."Nah, that's Woojin-hyung's job."





	Writing process

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I was about to put this on ball of woochan but I realized that it is not fluff? An attempt at crack maybe, but surely not fluff. Hence putting it on separate entry. Also I may want to continue the story in a longer one. Anyway, happy reading!  
*as I've been depraved of woochan fic this recent, I put the matter on my own hands*

Writing process is nerve-wrecking. Firstly, they will have fixed theme to decided on, which later they will work upon days and night to get a finished song. Lyric came in between, and even after that, they still need to tweak the song once, twice, thrice or ... whatever until it gets approved by JYP.

Overall it is exhausting process. Hence, before the process starts all over again for the next comeback, Chan works on the songs beforehand in his spare time (with a tell-tale metallic-silverish case he always carries when they have schedule abroad). Sometimes he discusses it with Jisung first, or Changbin, or both (it goes for whoever racha is available at the time) This time tho, he got Changbin.

The boy is reading Chan's lyric in silence. Sometimes he nods in agreement, he puts in commentary here and there, but mostly he doesn't say anything. In front of him, the writer is waiting nervously. It shouldn't show because he is chill about it. Still... when you've been knowing each other for years, you can tell how it is actually for the boy.

He likes feedbacks, because they are moderated. However reaction? Not a lot can fake them in one go. It is either unadultered liking or just disinterest to him and it is quite nerve-wrecking to witness that from someone whose opinion he pays extra attention to. Not that he didn't get rejection before. Oh man, he got them a lot. From his racha members also from JYP himself.  
Still. He is nervous

And after a good ten minutes in tense (almost a suspense to him) moment, finally Seo Changbin put the notebook down. He looks like having a lot of thought and that is good for their dynamic because that is where the creativity juice flows from (he only needs to go to Jisung later, but Jisung is so animated, it is not that scary with him).  
"How is it?" Chan asked, sheepishly.  
Changbin looks at him with uncertainty. He shrugs nonetheless.  
"It's good. Pretty well written even. I don't know you can do that."  
Chan's face changing color. "Yah, what do you mean by that? I can write just fine!"  
Changbin has a decency to look surprised, which is an insult if you ask. However, being a peaceful person that he is, Chan doesn't bite back right away.  
Changbin shrugs and returns the book to Chan.  
"I had a doubt when you showed me this, but I think it has potential. You gonna post this somewhere?"

_Post? Post this?___  
_What?_  
"What are you talking about? We're talking about material of new album."  
"We gonna include this in the new album, really?" Changbin cracks. Then he looks at Chan with a look that sorta speaks 'enlightenment'?  
"Good idea actually... But really... wow."  
Chan's face couldn't get any redder than this. Changbin is straightly insulting him. He is not usually like this? Being a dark emo person he is yet still being softie in the inside.  
Where is his baby Changbin and who is this meanie who's looking back at him with amused face?  
Chan stares at the rapper with disbelief.

_ __ _

"Just an opinion, but you could actually tone done the body-worship and we gonna need to do something with the dicked down part. I don't think they're gonna like this. I mean, Jeonginnie is still a minor? Have you told Woojin-hyung about this?"  
Wait... what?  
Worship... he got but, dicked-down?  
What is he talking about? This is lyric for their next mixtape and he is talking about...  
Chan looks at his book and,  
Uh-oh

Changbin looks at him with questioning slash interested eyes. His smile is sly but mostly amused. He looks at Chan with a knowing smile.  
"This is not the lyric I wanna show you." Chan said weakly.  
He sighs, again... weakly.  
"No. But it is a good fiction."  
He didn't pay attention when he gave Changbin the book because they kinda look the same? Well for his defense he bought them in bulk, so...  
"Don't be embarrassed about it. I told you it has potential, right?"  
"Fuck me."  
Changbin cracks. "Nah, that's Woojin-hyung's job."  
"You gonna tell anyone about this?"  
Another sly smile blooms in Changbin's lip. "Now that you're asking, you see... I lost in a bet involving punishment for washing dishes duty?"  
"I'll do it for you."  
"Ah, why. Thank you. You've been very kind."  
"Please go away."  
Changbin cracks again. "Can't argue with Woojin-hyung's description tho. How did you get so detailed, man?"  
"Shut up."  
"You really like Woojin-hyung that much, huh?"  
"Seo Changbin, I swear if you don't..."  
"Fine... I'll go! Don't worry!" Seo Changbin, still laughing, walks to exit the room brightly, leaving Chan feeling miserable, gloomily.

Chan picks up the book and sighs.  
Why didn't he put his book away before leaving last night?  
Why did his sleep deprived brain just crash and let him have this disaster?  
But Changbin said that it has a potential?  
Chan reads woochan fiction that he wrote secretly, still feeling weak but there is a good feeling (ev'ry author likes appreciation and he is no diff), and has to bite his reaction off. Because...  
_'Chan chokes violently on Woojin's cock, still he doesn't let go. Despite of the discomfort, he feels so greatly blessed by having such a cock that befits the image of god of man touching his lip... and got a pleasure to worship it. He looks up at Woojin and whimper at sight of such a fiery gaze. He didn't get to touch himself but he feels like his climax is nearing...'_

(Chan's throat feels dry and lonely *cough*)  
(And did Changbin just read this with a perfectly straight face-void of emotion?)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, reading smut in public: *straight face, void of emotion*  
Me, reading fluff in public: *having difficulty in breathing, feeling uncontrollably warm and happy, choked voice in the background*


End file.
